kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Diana
Character Overview 'Diana '(ディアナ Diana) is the third of the Jupiter Sisters. She resides within Tenri Ayukawa. She is the first goddess to be revealed. Personality In sharp contrast to the shy Tenri, Diana is confident and assertive. She is also intelligent and perceptive. However, while she cares deeply for Tenri, she shows little regard for others. She is also rather selfish, as most of her actions are done for the benefit of Tenri or herself. Given that she is a divine being, she displays a degree of arrogance, presenting herself as being superior to others. With regards to romance, Diana is surprisingly innocent, especially given her frequent attempts to pair Keima and Tenri. While Tenri is asleep, she claims to have never been alone with a man prior to meeting Keima and seems to hold Tenri's kiss with Keima some significance, seeing as she inhabits Tenri's body. Appearance Diana's true appearance is never fully shown. A silhouette of her face is shown, however, indicating that she has long flowing hair. When she posseses Tenri, Tenri's eyes become sharper, her hair color changes to dark blue and her pupils turned red. Abilities It is unknown how powerful Diana really is. Whenever she takes control of Tenri's body, she becomes powerful enough to be able to cut Haqua's hagoromo easily and even hinder an enraged Nora from using a big mace to crush Keima. Diana also seems to be an exceptional strategist - or at the very least a great tactician - supported by the fact that she is an excellent shogi player, beating experts like Nanaka and Keima with relative ease. In an Omake, Diana tells Tenri that she can also perform magic such as splitting the sea and controlling the weather. Background As one of the Jupiter Sisters, Diana is one of the goddesses responsible for the sealing of Old Hell. However, the price for sealing Old Hell is that they essentially had to be sacrificed. After the seal on Old Hell is released, Diana heads back to the surface and encounters Tenri Ayukawa and Keima Katsuragi within underground caverns - these are the caverns where masses of runaway spirits were escaping from. Tenri eventaully becomes Diana's host due to the attack by the escaping runaway spirits. Character History Childhood Friend Arc It was shown that it was actually Diana who was in control of Tenri's actions and due to the latter resisting, it caused a series of accidents to Keima. Later, When Keima tells Tenri not to trust her "runaway spirit", Diana objects to his accusation and says that she is a heavenly being. After learning that Tenri is safe, Diana thanks Keima and Elsie and says that she will meet them soon. True to her words, it is revealed that Tenri has moved next door. Hunting Break Arc 8 At the end of the summer break, both Tenri and Haqua visit the Katsuragi household. Upon discovering Keima and Haqua together, Diana steps in to separate them. Diana and Haqua have a brief conflict, and Haqua discovers that Diana is not a regular person. After the conflict, Diana tries to explain that she is a heavenly being, currently residing within Tenri. Haqua is skeptical at first, because she has been taught nothing about the existence of goddesses. Enter Nora, who then confirms the presence of goddesses within the human world. Shogi Girl Arc Attempting to defend Tenri from Nanaka's insults, Diana defeats her in a Shogi game. As a result, a gap opens within Nanaka's heart, which resulted in Nanaka's chasing after Tenri, demanding a rematch. In order to remove the spirit, Keima gains the cooperation of Diana to set up a scenario to restore Nanaka's confidence. However, Diana discovers the nature of Keima's capturing methods, which causes minor disruption to the plan. At the final rematch, Diana loses to Nanaka, mostly due to the fact that she became increasingly angry after learning of Keima's frivolity towards women. Hunting Break Arc 9 After the capture of Nanaka's spirit, Diana consults Keima in the evening and reveals the existence of her sisters. Diana suspects that they may have, similar to her situation, hidden within girls who once hosted a runaway spirit, and so implores Keima to search for her sisters within his conquests. Hunting Break Arc 12 When Tenri brings some snacks to Keima, he asks Tenri if she can bring Diana out so he can ask more about the goddesses. Diana says that she will meet him at Dezeni Sea and left. Back at Tenri's room, Diana changes Tenri's clothes and tells Tenri to go have a date with Keima. Keima (unaware that Diana's invitation is merely a pretense for a date), in his infinite wisdom, decides to invite a hiding Haqua. Upon meeting Haqua, Diana becomes angry with Keima and refuses to appear before him. Upon overhearing Keima referring to both her and Haqua as egotistical, she and Haqua decide to punish Keima by forcing him to have a date with them before discussing the matter with the goddesses. The date ends with Keima finally escaping the two and tells Diana that he will find her sisters. Old Conquest Arc Shortly after Apollo is revealed and Kanon is stabbed, Diana attempts to remove the enchanted knife, but she is too weak. Her power was insufficient to do so alone, but she believes that it is possible undo the magic by working together with another one of her sisters. After explaining the meaning behind the symbol Apollo left in the sky and revealing the number of her sisters to Keima, she goes into hiding to avoid being discovered by Vintage. Some time after, Keima manages to bring Vulcan and captures Fiore once more. Diana, delighted to meet her sister once again, is surprised that Vulcan has grown wings while she herself hasn't. She then gets angry at Keima for not being affectionate enough with Tenri even though Tenri has yearned for him for 10 years. Reaching the injured Kanon, Vulcan and Diana are able to remove the knife through their combined powers With Kanon's life no longer in danger, Haqua talks to Keima and apologizes for letting Fiore out of the bottle. Diana then interrupts and asks Keima to kiss her so she can regain her powers, just as Vulcan did. Diana seems to realize that her disgust for Keima must have been negating Tenri's love for him, so her wings don't appear. Keima apologizes (he is actually acting, as revealed by Haqua later on) to Diana and Tenri because he knows that they have been burdened the most, given that they know more about the situation than others. The apology causes Diana's current affection for Keima to increase and signs of her wings appearing are shown. After the visit from Ayumi and Chihiro, Diana enters the Katsuragi household during the evening and asks Keima to assemble her sisters immediately. With help of Elsie, Diana meets her sisters once again. Although the siblings are happy about meeting each other again, they ultimately fight each other for their hosts' sake after learning that Keima has involved himself with all of them. When Keima asks Diana to quell her sisters, Diana ends up claiming that Keima belongs to Tenri. Realizing that she is the only one of the sisters who has not yet revealed her wings, Diana becomes angered at Keima because she knows that even though Tenri is the first girl whose goddess he draws out, she has not received as much affection from Keima as the other girls have. Some time after, Diana and her sisters call out to Apollo, without success. Coming back from Apollo's consciousness, Keima asks all the goddesses to return home. Mars is the first to refuse, but Keima tells her that the goddesses will only bring danger to their hosts if they move about too freely. Before Keima asks again, Diana asks him if she can help with anything. He replies, saying that he will need the goddesses' powers soon, but for the time being he wants the goddesses to be cautious and take more care of their hosts. After Diana finishes talking to Keima, she returns to Tenri's bedroom, where she states that she finally knows why she has no wings. She lays down and gives control back to Tenri, who is confused about Diana's declaration. After the eve of the Mai-High festival, Diana comes to the Katsuragi household and asks Keima (who's currently having a bath) how the goddess hunt is coming along. Keima says that there's only one left, but Diana tells Keima that there's two more. Diana then walks towards Keima and implores him to bring out her wings. She claims that she has fallen in love with Keima and her guilt is taking away the power of Tenri's love. Diana then asks Keima to love Tenri first before she falls in love with Keima even more. She then proceeds to strip herself (revealing a swimsuit) and enters in the bathtub. She reliquishes control of Tenri, which surprises Tenri to the point of submerging herself in the water in order to avoid Keima. Diana gains control once again, and tells Tenri that what is currently happening is a great opportunity for Tenri. But after realizing that Keima is staring at her, she quickly pushes Keima away in embarassment, calls him a pervert and tries to get out of the tub. Instead of getting out, she falls, and Tenri resumes control, embarrasses once again. Keima then shouts at Tenri and Diana to leave, but Diana tells Tenri to stay and deepen her love for Keima so that Diana's wings will emerge. Tenri tries to refuse, but Diana goes on to explain that the only reason she has feelings for Keima is because Tenri is too bashful to make contact with him. Diana also mentions that it is strange that Tenri, despite loving Keima for 10 years and being his neighbour, wouldn't want to talk with Keima more often than she currently does. Keima agrees with Diana but also scolds her about how she always barges in his house unannounced. Furthermore, he demands that if she is to barge into a bath, she should at the very least either be naked or wearing a bath towel. Diana replies, complaining that what Keima asks for is too shameless, but Keima quickly rebukes her saying that there is no need for such contrivances. Keima then says that depending on the circumstances (i.e. girl), wearing a swimsuit can be even more shameless. He also says that Diana is causing herself toself-destruct and scolds her, saying that she is interfering with his plans. After remembering what he has done to Chihiro, Keima suddenly stops and asks Diana/Tenri to leave the bathroom. Diana then returns to Tenri. Mai-High Festival Arc As Keima angrily curses that Vintage has wiped out the goddess hosts, Diana appears and tells Keima that Vintage hasn't killed them yet. Diana said that she wasn't even targeted but she saw a Vintage member capturing Kanon and decided to lay low to prevent being found out. Then she moved closer to Keima and when she was saying how glad she was that he wasn't harmed, Haqua pulled her away from Keima. After that Haqua states that Vintage doesn't know identity of goddeses, and using her data log has abducted only Keima's captures. But since Tenri's "capture" was actually Nora's, they didn't target Tenri. After finding out that Elsie was fine, Haqua says that Vintage's plan was to revive Old Hell on Earth. As Haqua mentions that the rock at Maijima's coast is a gateway that links to East Fortress Greda, the final battleground of Almagemachina, Diana comments that that's the place where she and her sisters has performed the seal. After listening to Haqua's story about Vintage's plans, Diana swears by the pride of the goddesses that she will stop Vintage. Haqua then asks that if the winged goddesses were stopped, what can Diana do; moreover there are level 4 Weiss all over the place. Diana gets angry and says that the fate of humanity rests on her hands, but Haqua interrupts her telling that she will go since this is Hell's war. Keima silences both of them on this note and says that this is still not a war. If it escalates to one, no one will be able to stop it. He then claims that he will conquer Ayumi and that the goddesses are probably still alive since Vintage has tried to kidnap them (refering to moments prior to Haqua's arrival), not kill them and if they wanted they would have eliminated everyone right away. Haqua then said that he is just guessing on which Keima replies that it's still better than their suicide mission. After Keima finds Chihiro eavesdropping the whole debate, he quickly comes up with plan and tells Diana to stay at home. Later at Tenri's room, Diana comments on how their only option now is to hide as Tenri keeps silent. Later, Tenri whispers something about Keima to Diana, greatly shocking her. Later, Diana is shown to have grown wings and uses them to grab the recently awaken Mercury fly away telling her sister that they have many things to do. Mercury complains that it may be difficult and they both go towards the Vintage hideout. Diana, along with Mercury, soon managed to defeat the Vintage agents and Weisses in the hideout and successfully freed her sisters and other conquest targets. Then Diana (while holding Minerva) and her sisters cast a spell which annihilates the Vintage hideout. Later, Diana along with Vulcan and Minerva watched the performance from the stage lights. Heart of Jupiter Arc Sometime after the Festival, after Tenri has left Keima, Diana switched with Tenri. Diana observed the Maijima High School, and said that the miasma surrounding the school wasn't her imagination, and that something was going. Diana said that the school is full of demonic aura, and that she has to quickly inform the other goddesses. After Tenri was finished explaining things to Keima, Diana took over Tenri in order to help the goddesses transport Keima and Elsie back to the past. Diana would later arrange a sleepover (in the astronomy clubroom) for her sisters again and was frustrated by Minerva, Mars and Apollo's eating habits. She took away the snack plater and told them that there is important matter that needs to be discussed. Diana then reveals that topic is about Keima and their further actions concerning him. Apollo said that the basis of this get-together is to know who will ultimately become Keima's lover. Mars replies that she'll do what Yui wants while Vulcan frets how absurd for Keima to "seduce" all of the goddess hosts. Diana then said that this is a pre-planned crime and that Keima was going to reveal everything when all was over. Diana claims that there is no way the hosts will love Keima, should they ever find out that Keima's in a six-timing relationship and then she slips her tea. Apollo, Mars and Minerva soon got into fighting again as Apollo and Mars had made fun of Minerva's choice of undergarment. Minerva then used her powers to push the other two away as Diana told them not to teach Minerva such immoral things and hugs Minerva to "protect" her. Apollo and Mars replied that Diana is the most depraved one for that she has fallen in love with Katsuragi. Diana then got flustered as Apollo shrugs it off again but Diana refused and said what about Tenri's feelings while saying that they should punish Keima. Mercury (who has woken up) then tells her sisters that they should discuss this after Keima returns since the latter just embarked on a journey. Mercury states that Ayumi is Keima's wife but the sisters say that the marriage is invalid on which Mercury replies that there's nothing wrong with having more than one wife anyways. Later, Tenri switched back and left to talk with someone else.... Relationships Tenri Ayukawa Despite their different natures, Tenri and Diana are very close. Diana acts as something of a guardian to Tenri, protecting her from threats, such as those posed by Nora and Nanaka. She also tries to make Tenri happy, which results in her attempting to develop her relationship with Keima Katsuragi, however this often results in embarrassment for Tenri, especially as this frequently inconvenience or even potentially harm Keima, something Tenri does not wish to do. When speaking to those who are unaware of her true identity, Diana, on some occasion, spoke as though she was Tenri, saying things her host would lack the courage to say, however what she says tends not to match up with Tenri's feelings. Diana can also be quite demanding and this act scares Tenri sometimes. Keima Katsuragi Diana is initially cold towards Keima, despite her attempts to develop Tenri's relationship with him. However, after he proves capable of driving away Nora, she begins to trust him to protect Tenri. She continues to attempt to get Keima into a relationship with Tenri, both to restore her own power and make Tenri happy. She does not approve of Keima's method of removing runaway spirits, calling him a playboy. She made attempts of forcing him to be monogamous with Tenri, however she developed feelings of her own for Keima. She finally admits her feelings to Keima but asks him to love Tenri before she falls in love with him more. Haqua du Lot Herminium Initially Diana and Haqua, despite being somewhat similar, were initally in conflict with each other. Both had feelings for Keima and that they were unwilling to admit. Their initial encounter began with both of them trying to get him away from the other. The two seemed to bond when they forced Keima to a have date with both them at the same time. When motivated, they seem to work well together. Apollo Apollo and Diana seem to be quite close. For example Diana was shown to be very worried for her older sister after she was stabbed, and uses very respectful language while talking of her. However, due to the frequency of Mars and Apollo fighting with each other, Diana tends to get frustrated. Vulcan Diana also respects Vulcan just as much she does for her other elder sister. Mars Diana like all of her sisters, also respects Mars. However, due to the frequency of Mars and Apollo fighting with each other, Diana tends to get frustrated. Minerva Diana is shown to be very protective of Minerva. Trivia * When Diana is in control of Tenri's body, her eyes become sharp. The pupil color also change from black to dark red. * The name Diana comes from the Roman goddess Diana. * The mythological Diana swore herself to chastity, and was a protector of virgins and women. Diana also acts as a protector for Tenri, but has little experience in romance herself. * In mythology, Diana and Apollo are twins. * Diana thinks Keima as an Embodiment of Callousness. * The ending card of The World God Only Knows Season II Episode 8 was an image that included Tenri and Diana. Quotes *(Whispers to Tenri) "...Tenri, you dummy...Why'd you kiss that guy?...Because...It was my first..." ''(Chapter 77, p.15) *(To Keima) ''"Katsuragi-san....Won't you kiss me..?" ''(Chapter 138, p.18 and Chapter 139, p1) *(To Keima) ''"Tenri has yearned for you for the past 10 years!!..Her love wouldn't lose to anyone!!" (Chapter 139, p.4) *(To Apollo and Mars) ''"Hey, you two! Don't teach Minerva such depraved things !" ''(Chapter 190, p5) Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess